


coach

by kewlwhore



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, basketball - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Shower Sex, athletic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewlwhore/pseuds/kewlwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian is your oh-so-fucking-hot coach and you couldn't resist when he made the first move even if he's twice your age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coach

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really a good writer so bear with me :)

Mr. stan called for a training today. u were still sore from yesterday's work. you went to the gym to see if they're already there. you saw your team mates and walked towards them. they waved at you and you waved back. you don't see your coach there. 

"Hi," you said to them.

"yo, sebastian said that we're doing the leg day routine." one of your team mate said.

"Ugh. for real?" u complain because you know you're all exhausted from yesterday.

"yea, god, i wanna rest. even for just a day." she said. you nod and started stretching so you wont get cramps. few minutes later, you heard a ball and you saw sebastian walked in. 

"Hustle!" sebastian shouted 

"HASSLE!" u shouted back, 

"what?" he said, he chuckled. "of course. we must train. i know i you were sore from last night." he winked. 

"ew, you really had to make it that weird?" your team mate asked then laughed.

"yea, no, i was joking. i've seen all of you work your ass. not really my type." he laughed. "by the way, leg routine. squats and shit. be ready in five." he went to the locker room to drop his stuff.

you always thought of mr stan as a hot coach you'd like to fuck. but he's an asshole. you dated assholes before so there's nothing new about that. your only motivation for this routine is sebastian. squat like he's behind you . you said to yourself. but shrugged and removed the idea from your head. sebastian called out and you and your team started training. squats, dolphin dives, laterals, suicides, trial and error, karyokas, etc. 

"let's play!" sebastian announced. "five v five. greens vs blues,"

clever, you thought. your team always wore same colors every training so it'd be easy for all of you to team up during scrimmage. 

"first to reach 30! on shot inside the perimeter, 1 point. outside the three point line, 2 points." he said. he blowed the whistle and the game started. you were positioned as a point guard. you struggle to get inside the paint so you played them. your play didnt really work so well bc your team mates were sloppy.

"(Y/N)!" he called out. "Come here and give me twenty squats." you walked near him. "keep playing." he said to your team mates.

you stood in front of him and did your punishment or whatever he calls it. you didnt really felt the need to be punished because you were doing your play. it was your team mates that were so soft. last five, and a hand grabbed you waist.

"i'd like to do you." he whispered. 

"what" you asked

"shower room, later, after this." he grinded his hips in your ass then let go and walked over to the other court.

"okay, enough. you're not paying attention." he said. eyeing you. "go home. we're done. except you (y/n) i have to talk to you. in my locker in five." then he walked away.

you didnt really know how to react. you fancied this man for a long time but you never fathomed if you really wanted to bang him. you went to his locker and you saw him in his towel. his hair dripping wet. 

"why am i here" u asked, ignoring the beautiful view.

"because you arouse me." he said.

"You know if we get caught-" you were interrupted by him

"we won't. they're already gone. no one uses this part of the gym. this is for the teachers." he said. walking closer to you.

"what" u asked, this mere moment still not sinking in your brain. 

sebastian removed your bag and dropped it on the floor. "i want you, here, now." he said then he kissed you. you kissed him back, not knowing why. 

you pulled away and said "but-" he kissed you, interrupting your words

"i know you want me too. i see the way you look at me." he said.

"that, um, you're not wrong tho." you kissed him and he dropped his towel. "fuck." you looked at his cock. 

he removed your jersey shirt and your pants and your underwears. "shower." he ordered. you just nod. embarrassed of your own body.

the shower room was already steamy. he led you to one of the cubicles, opened the shower and pinned you to the wall. kissing you and teasing your entrance by his glorious hands. your hands is in his hair. you can't fathom how much you needed and wanted this. you wrapped your legs around him, his hands now supporting your back, and carrying you. he pulled away from the kiss, put you down and said "turn around." you did. "bend over." he held your hands and told you to hold at the shower faucet. "daddy will fuck you from behind" he said, spanking you.

"daddy." you chuckled. 

" did you just laugh at me?" he asked.

"no." you said, 

he spanked you and his hands roamed in your tummy, down to your pelvis and to your clit. "don't come until i say so." he said. you nodded.

his length enter you and you gasped. he's really thick. he pounded on your tight pussy. hard but slow. you could hear your own ass clap. 

"seb." you moaned.

"what do you want, baby girl?" he asked, his erection going in and out of you. you could feel him go harder.

"i'm coming." you said. god, you've never felt this good in a long time. 

"go for it." he thrusted faster and harder. picking up speed, you came. calling out his name, almost losing out of control. your legs are shaking. "FUCK" he hissed. "(Y/N)!!!!" he shouted as he came. he spanked you and pulled out of you.

you just looked at him. 

"wow. you were, tight." he said. you blushed. he kissed you and turned the shower off. he led you out of the cubicle and out of the shower room. the two of you were dripping through the locker room. he laid you at a bench and stared at you. "god you're hot."

"no." you said. 

"you are." he said. he kisses you and his kiss traced from your neck to you breasts, cupping and teasing your nipples. "you're so hot." he hissed between your skin. he kissed your tummy and started teasing your clit with his magical tongue. making you moan. you tugged at his hair and your legs wrapped at his back, your back, arched as if there's a power from the heavens pulling you up. 

"God." you said. his tongue swirling inside of you. 

"you taste so good." he said, then continued tongue fucking you. 

"can i come" you groaned.

"yes, fuck,, yes" he said, toying your clit with his tongue then his tongue back inside you. he swirls his tongue as you came. pulling his hair. he sucks you off and licked you clean.

"That was.." you said, out of words,

"delicious." he said, biting his lips. 

you laughed. 

"now, get dressed. we're going to continue this at my place." he said. smirking at you,

you just sat there, amazed and still aroused.


End file.
